Forks High Talent Show!
by LightAngel17
Summary: Edward is forced into a talent show, what will be his reactions to this while his crazy brothers do crazy stuff? read to find out this is my first fanfic so plz R


**Sign Up**

**"**Nooooo!" I gasped Furiously, Emmett and Jasper patted me on the shoulder, But I pulled away from them in embarrassment.

"Edward bro, you need to relax. Seriously its just a Talent show!" Jasper encouraged. "And besides Edward, You're a really good guitarist and you and Emmett have one awesome voice so I can't see what the problem is!" Jasper continued.

"Emmett!, Jasper!" I yelled while every student were laughing and staring at us as they passed in the school hall.

"Yes brother dearest?" Emmett asked in a funny voice.

"Brother Dearest My Ass!" I shouted furiously. Jasper hooked his arm around my neck but again I pulled away.

"Chill out Edward, I'm on bass, Emmett and you are lead singers, Bella wants to be on guitar and we'll all see if Alice and Rosalie want to join in. They could be back dancers and back singers." Jasper explained saying who's doing what.

So I'm guessing he wants to be in charge? I was complicated and didn't know whether to decide to join in this Silly talent show.

"I don't know…" I murmured to myself but hopefully Emmett didn't hear that! Because if he did, He'll go all persuade - like, you know?

"Come on Eddie bro!, It'll be fun! Come on!" Emmett persuaded. Damn it Emmett!, He did hear! I had to think for a moment, I cant believe I'm actually saying this but if I do, I might Dazzle Bella! Ok I think I have decided to do this, Time to tell them.

"Ok, Ill do it." I spoke confidently. "To dazzle Bella though!" I whispered laughing.

We were home and I thought to call Esme and Carlisle at the top of my loud everlasting vampire voice. Whoopie!

"Esme?, Carlisle?, Where are you?" I called out.

"In the kitchen Edward!" Esme responded. We walked into see her when I smelled a exoting flavour of…Freshly made cookies?! Eww… human food. Just then I saw Emmett looking at the chocolate chip - looking cookies. 'Don't do it Emmett, You'll have a shock!' I randomly thought to myself. He grappled the cookie off the plate while Esmes back was turned. God he was going to have a shock! But I think Esme kind of seen…

"Emmett!" Esme blamed putting her hands on her hips.

"………Yes..." Emmett turned around sarcastically smiling at our – Lets say our half vampire mom – Scoffing his face with human cookies.

"Oh Emmett, those are for Bella!" Esme growled sceptically at my vampire brother. I chuckled and Esme turned to me still with her hands on her hips.

"Something funny Edward?" Esme asked in her unhappy voice.

"No mother, I'm sorry." I apologized to her.

"Yes I'm sorry too and for accidently making you chuckle Eddie." Emmett copied but said the annoying name I hated to be called, Eddie. How I hated that name.

"Edward!" I corrected annoyed how he keeps saying that name.

"Anyway I have heard you boys are in a talent show, Is this true?" Esme asked with curiosity. Its like her mood swings have just changed from a unhappy mood to a happy mood, weird. I looked at Emmett and Jasper folding my arms like a 2 year old.

"Ask them, They knew all about this more then me because they are the ones who signed me up!" I growled furiously at them.

"I thought you said you want to do it Eddie, Besides Emmett's the one who signed you up not me, but I did come up with it…." Jasper said trying to sound like its not his fault.

"Well I wouldn't mind but you two both kept it a secret and didn't tell me at all! And don't say it was Emmett Jasper!" I replied, Emmett happily nodded at me

because obviously I wasn't putting him in the position I was putting Jasper in.

"Please stop it Edward Cullen otherwise you'll be sent to your room! Chill it's a talent show." Esme snapped at me more like threatening me. "Besides you'll all be great and I'm very happy with you all, and if you get through Ill come to watch!" She added.

"Oh God!" Emmett whispered to me. Esme heard.

"Emmett go to your room!" Esme folded her arms.

"I don't want to!" Emmett answered back. I giggled quietly so Esme didn't hear me.

"Now Emmett!" Esme was yelling now.

* * *

sorry in the middle of writing thisd heres some ill update soon.


End file.
